Electronic commerce sites typically include a hierarchical product catalog through which a user can navigate. A category page at each level of the hierarchy may include summary information for products in that category. Such sites may also include a product search engine. The summary provided on either a search results page or on a product category page may convey product information in the form of text, still images, and/or video. From either a product category page or search results page, the user may select a link associated with a particular product to get more details about the product. The detail page may include the same or additional descriptive text, still images, and/or video.